Przerwane połączenie
by kancchan
Summary: Pajęcza sieć jest w stanie dopaść każdego.


Chłód poranka przeszył Makoto na wskroś, produkując na jego ciele gęsią skórkę. Zacisnął zęby, wykrzywiając spierzchnięte wargi w imitację uśmiechu. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i nie sięgnąć po ulubioną dawkę nałogu. Już po chwili jego płuca wypełnił życiodajny dym. Zaciągnął się parę razy, wydmuchując opary w prost na twarz kochanka, który ciasno oplótł nogi wokół jego bioder.

Ciało Kuroko, skąpane w mdłych promieniach porannego słońca, naznaczone wieloma bliznami czasu i tymi zabliźnionymi, i jeszcze nowymi, krwawiącymi, prezentowało się tak dobrze, że Hanamiya nie mógł się powstrzymać, zgarnął je do siebie, zatrzaskując w silnym uścisku.

Zaczesał zabłąkane, niebieskie kosmyki za ucho, obnażając czoło byłego gracza widmo i, całkowicie nie dbając o to, że może spowodować, że jego kochanek się obudzi, wdychał intensywnie zapach nagiego ciała, raz po raz obsypując go pocałunkami, nie mającymi nic wspólnego z definicją czułości, które po kryjomu dostarczał mu każdego popołudnia jego prywatny narkotyk.

Kącik ust drgnął mu gwałtownie ku górze, kiedy poczuł pod zębami metaliczny smak krwi. Oblizał usta koniuszkiem języka, zaciskając pięć skostniałych palców na wątłych ramionach.

Tetsuya Kuroko nie wyglądał tak jak dawniej, znacznie różnił się od chłopaka, którego pierwszy raz obezwładnił w swoich ramionach w ciepłe, letnie popołudnie, kiedy odbierał bachora siostry z przedszkola — jego twarz, nawet podczas snu, była pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek wyrazu, całkowicie odseparowana od uczuć, które jeszcze pól roku temu gnieździły się w zakamarkach jego drobnego ciała. Hanamiya lubił porównywać Kuroko do pokoju, pozbawionego ludzkiej obecności, obsypanego wieloletnim kurzem zapomnienia. Bez dwóch zdań mógł stwierdzić, że cząstka, która czyniła z niego człowieka z krwi i kości obróciła się w pył pod warstwą kłamstw i niedomówień.

Makoto uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją — nie ważne kim kiedyś był, raz złamany, nie potrafił stanąć o własnych siłach. Przymknął oczy i zaśmiał się zimno, zakrywając szczelnie ich ciała kołdrą.

Kuroko zamrugał parę razy, z rzucając niechętnie spojrzenie na twarz Makoto i westchnął głęboko, pozwalając, aby na jego usta zabłąkał się uśmiech. Hanamiya był blady jak ściana i dziwnie sztywny. Tetsuya przejechał palcem wskazującym po jego odsłoniętym, nagim ramieniu i wcale nie poruszył go fakt, że był — zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami — irracjonalni zimny.

Usiadł, szukając po omacku paczki papierosów, wyjął jednego i okręcił go sobie w palcach, przypatrując się z wymalowaną niechęcią na twarzy w okropny nałóg, który na szczęście nie poruszył jego duszy. Zacisnął na pałeczce tytoniu mocno palce i zaczął kontemplować sufit: był zwyczajny i niczym się nie wyróżniał. Kuroko poczuł dziwną pustkę, która ogarnęła jego ciało.

Prychnął z irytacji i spojrzał na mężczyznę jeszcze raz. Nachylił się nad nim delikatnie, przyciskając swój policzek do jego policzka i aż nie mógł się nadziwić jak temperatura ich ciał diametralnie się od siebie różniła — skóra Hanamyi była tak zimna jak krajobraz za oknem. Ani śladu ciepła. Wypuścił z płuc świszczący oddech, który prawie natychmiast zmienił się w parę. Wepchał Makoto papierosa do rozchylonych ust, chociaż w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę skompletować wszystkie swoje ubrania i ewakuować się z obskurnej kawalerki, zatrzaskując zamaszyście drzwiami.

Ale nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie tyle odwagi, aby to uczynić. Dnie, które spędzał z Makoto były innymi dniami, wyrzuconymi z kalendarza, ograniczanymi tylko do obskurnego pokoju, dniami zakodowanymi tylko w ich głowach.

— Hanamiya-kun — wypowiedział cicho jego nazwisko, nie mogąc znieść grobowej ciszy, która otoczyła pokój, nie dopuszczając do pustych ścian nawet odgłosów tętniącego życiem nowego dnia. Gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, odnalazł pośpiesznie zapalniczkę i zmusił końcówkę papierosa do tego, aby zaczęła się tlić.

Hanamiya zakrztusił się powietrzem i dopiero kiedy jego blada twarz zrobiła się sina, Kuroko zabrał papierosa i ugasił go na ramieniu kochanka, zmuszając go do niekontrolowanego jęku z bólu.

Zrobił unik przed pięścią, która chciała desperacko zaprzyjaźnić się z jego policzkiem. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zapoznawać się z strukturą ręki Makoto, która nie raz gościła na jego twarzy, zdobiąc ją awangardowymi śnicami. Zamiast tego, splótł brutalnie ich palce ze sobą i przycisnął ręce swojej publicznej zmory do śmierdzącej spermą i krwią pościeli.

— Hanamiya-kun — powiedział po chwili. — Kiedy czasem patrzę jak śpisz, mam ochotę wepchnąć ci nóż do gardła — mówił, dbając o to, aby jego głos był opanowany i spokojny. Nie żartował, miał na to ochotę wiele razy. Zajrzał mu głęboko w oczy, zdając sobie po chwili sprawę, że było już za późne na taki kaprys — tęczówki Hanamyi były na wpół wymarłe.

Makoto uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, całkiem inaczej niż zwykle — jakby całe ciepło, które zwróciło się przeciwko niemu, zaatakowało każdą komórkę ciała zdwojoną siłą, Był to ten rodzaj uśmiechu, który sprawiał, że słońce w oka mgnieniu przypominało sobie o swojej robocie i zaczynało bez żadnych oporów przebijać się przez ołowiane chmury, a przynajmniej Kuroko nabrał takiego wrażenia.

Hanamiya musnął szorstkimi opuszkami palców prawego policzka Tetsuyi, tak delikatnie, jakby nigdy nie istniał w nich ani gram przemocy i szepnął bezgłośnie, tonem głodnym zwierzeń, prawie nie poruszając wargami:

— Potrzebuję cię.

Kuroko zamrugał pary razy, zastanawiając się czy jego stan emocjonalny pogorszył się do takiego stopnia, że wyobraża sobie różne niestworzone rzeczy. Wyznanie Hanamyi było tak irracjonalne, że miał ochotę się roześmiać.

— Kuroko — zaczął trochę głośniej, podnosząc się na łokciach — zawsze gdy odchodzisz, ciągle o tobie myślę — od rana do wieczora. Wiele razy próbowałem przestać, ale nie mogłem tego zrobić i doszedłem do okrutnego wniosku, że nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć.

Na ustach Tetsuyi błąkał się niewyraźny uśmiech; uśmiechał się nerwowo i za nic nie chciał przestać. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli monolog Makoto potrwa troszkę dłuższej, straci całkowicie orientacje w swoich uczuciach i zgubi własne „ja", nie będąc w stanie na dobre odnaleźć się w rzeczywistości. Przełknął głośno ślinę, starając się ustatkować swoje myśli.

— Słuchaj, nie wiem jak długo będziemy mogli jeszcze to ciągnąć, ale chcę żebyś mnie jasno zrozumiał: kocham cię. Jesteś jedyną osobą, którą byłem w stanie kiedykolwiek pokochać. Rozumiem, że masz swoje życie i…

Kuroko skradł mu pierwszy pocałunek tego dnia, przerywając dalszy potok słów. Hanamiya zamknął oczy, nie poruszając się. Ich języki splotły się ze sobą spragnione bliskości.

Tetsuya nie miał bladego pojęcia, kiedy pogrążył się w tym związku, nie robiąc ani chwili na zaczerpnięcie oddechu. Ale sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli do tego stopnia, że rzadko odwiedzał swój prawdziwy dom, traktując wszystko co w nim żyło po macoszemu. Nawet powoli przestał się przejmować Kagamim, który konsekwentnie milczał, nie wszczynając żadnej awantury. Tetsuya czasem zastanawiał się, czy jego partner nie widział w jakiej jest kondycji, czy po prostu nie chciał zauważyć, karmiąc się złudną nadzieją, że to przejściowy kryzys i uda im się w ostatecznym rozrachunku zreperować związek i poskładać go do kupy.

Hanamiya objął go obiema rękami, pozwalając, aby ich języki powalczyły jeszcze przez chwilę o dominację. Tetsuya, czując miękkość jego ciała, przywarł do niego ciasno, myśląc o czerwonej krwi krążącej w żyłach mężczyzny. Przejechał wierzchem dłoni po jego plecach, wędrując powoli po linii sztywnego jak struna kręgosłupa.

— Kuroko, jesteś pewny, że dobrze się zrozumieliśmy? — zapytał półszeptem, wchłaniając zapach Tetsuyji.

— Tak, Hanamiya-kun — przytaknął, przyswajając wszystkie fakty. — Jestem pewien — dodał, mając wrażenie, że intymna chwila zaczęła się powoli wyłamywać. Spojrzał kolejny raz w oczy Makoto i aż się wzdrygnął. Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zacisnął dłoń na połach pościeli i zastygł bez ruchu.

Przerażająca śmierć zajrzała mu prosto w oczy — widział przed sobą ciemną przestrzeń, skostniałą, pozbawioną dna, która sprawiła, że głos ugrzązł mu w gardle, dusząc go aroganckim strachem. Wyglądała jak czarna dziura w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę wchłonie go ten pozbawiony echa, bezgraniczny mrok, wyzbyty z jakichkolwiek emocji. Zaciśnie mocno na nim swoje umalowano na czarno szpony, zatapiając jego ciało w otchłani ciemności. Miał wrażenie, że aura, która od niej biła, wyssała powietrze dookoła, sprawiając, że nie mógł wydobyć z siebie nawet pojedynczego westchnienia.

Kuroko mocno zacisnął powieki, aby odgonić od siebie to nieprzyjemne wrażenie i zatopił swoje palce w włosach Makoto, bez słów deklarując się, że przyjął jego słowa w pełni do świadomości. Czując chłodny oddech na karku, poczuł ulgę — odległy dowód obecności na to, że Hanamiya z nim był, przebijał się przez grubą warstwę strachu. Tetsuya przytulił go mocno, wchłaniając każdy sygnał, którego nie potrafił dużej ignorować — systematyczne drżenie.

— Hanamiya-kun…

Uciszył go brutalnym pocałunkiem, pochłaniając jego usta tak natarczywie, jakby robił to ostatni raz w życiu. Kuroko nabrał przeświadczenia, że Hanamiya był w stanie spowodować to, że słońce pojawi się w środku nocy.

Nie chciał, aby nadszedł nowy dzień, obciążony przez rzeczywistość setkami niedomówień i fałszywych obietnic.

Obudził go świt, który sprawił, że jego ciało natychmiast zaczęło domagać się reanimacji. Pożarty przez wyrzuty sumienia, dokładnie dwa razy sprawdził, czy Makoto nadal wypełniał przestrzeń obok niego. Nie mogąc znaleźć jego obecności, skapitulował i w końcu otworzył oczy. Oprócz wgłębienia, które świadczyło o tym, że ktoś jeszcze przed godziną spał tuż obok, dorwał świstek papieru, zapełniony ciasno czarnym atramentem.

Zgarnął wiadomość od Hanamyi w palce i aż zdziwił się, że mężczyzna posiadał takie zgrabne pismo — wyglądał raczej na kogoś, kto nigdy nie przykładał wagi do takich błahostek.

Wytrzeszczył oczy i zagryzł wargi aż do krwi, czytając tę krótką informację, rozwiewającą wszelkie wątpliwości. Zalała go fala uczucia, którego nie potrafił zidentyfikować — miał wrażenie, że z jego ciała wyparowało życie i wybrało się na wakacje, gdzieś poza zasięgiem jego możliwości. Wygramolił się z pościeli i ubrał się szybko. Tylko jedna myśl błąkała się w zakamarkach jego podświadomości — chciał jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce.

Zbiegł po schodach, nie oglądając się za siebie. Przebiegł przez ulicę, uświadamiając sobie, że jego kondycja już nie istniała Zatrzymał się, aby nabrać łapczywie powietrze do płuc.

Słowa układające się w krótkie zdanie „Żartowałem, idioto", sprawiały, że nie mógł zaczerpnąć powietrza i dusił się powoli. Do porządku przywołała go cicha melodia, którą jeszcze wczoraj bardzo lubił, a dziś znienawidził całym sercem. Odebrał, przełykając nieprzyjemną gulę, która ukształtowała się w gardle. Jak przez mgłę rozpoznał nazwisko na wyświetlaczu.

— Kuroko, co się z tobą dzieje? — słysząc niecierpliwy głos Taigi, asekurował się sygnalizacją świetlną by nie upaść i nie rozbić się na miliony kawałeczków. — Dzwoniłem do ciebie już setki razy, ale nie odbierasz telefonu. Myślałem, że nie żyjesz — wyznał. Mówił tak szybko, jakby bał się, że Kuroko mógłby rozłączyć się w każdej chwili. — Nie ma cię i nie ma już trzeci dzień. Masz kogoś na boku, prawda?

Kuroko wzdrygnął się, krzywiąc twarz w grymasie niedowierzania. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Kagami w końcu dojdzie do tego, co tak bardzo go zajmowała, ale nie spodziewał się, że zada takie pytanie tonem tak do bólu spokojnym, nie pasującym całkowicie do jego temperamentu. Czuł, że nie może dalej karmić go kłamstwami. To zgwałciłoby już do końca jego system wartości.

— Za chwilę będę w domu i wszystko ci wytłumaczę — powiedział cicho, bezbarwnie, wmawiając sobie, że to nie kłamstwo.

— Nie musisz mi nic tłumaczyć, Kuroko, wszystko rozumiem — odpowiedział Kagami. — Po prostu wróć do domu.

Sygnał, świadczący, że przerwano połączenie, dostał się do uszu Tetsuyi, pogrążając go w wyimaginowanej ciemności.

— Nic nie rozumiesz — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, z takim jadem, że przeraził samego siebie. Krew w jego organizmie zaczęła wrzeć.

Rozglądnął się dookoła.

Po drugiej stronie ulicy nie było już nic.


End file.
